Piccolo's Dream
by WalkingOnWater
Summary: please read and review~thanks


*Sorry you guys, this is pretty short because I didn't have so much time to write it because I have a limited amount of time on my hands…*sighs* things to do, places to go…what a drag, I would rather stay home and write to my hearts desire…let's see, if I could do that…I would have 3,000,0000,000,000,000 plus stories to post. Ehh, that would be a little too obsessive, dontcha think? Well, tell me what you think and I'll be gettin back to ya later!*  
  
  
  
  
  
Piccolo's Dream  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do it…what did I do…what did I do…?" Piccolo heard the voice again. He had been hearing the voice repeat sorrowful words throughout his dream. As if he were dead or something. Piccolo gazed into the cold gray sky that seemed to watch him with an icy stare. This dream was different for him, for he had not had many dreams, in fact, he can only recall maybe two, three at the most. Piccolo gazed around the ice-sheeted landscape. Every tree seemed engulfed in ice, the ground was plastered with ice; the hills and the water were all ice. He had shamed this land somehow, though he didn't know how.  
  
"What have I done…?" He heard the voice echo again. Piccolo's cape swiftly lifted and flew around behind his back. The winds were picking up now and the still clouds now became full of motion. Piccolo searched the land again. He couldn't move, he felt like a block of ice. That didn't seem too unusual to him somehow, ice was the main part in this dream. Piccolo pulled his arms up and gathered his hands into fists that made his fingers ache.  
  
"Where are you!?" He cried out. His voice carried quickly through the wind and echoed fiercely off of the ice. There was no answer. Piccolo looked down at his feet. He wanted to move; he wanted his feet to take one single step… just one and he would be satisfied. But he was stuck here, and he didn't know how to get out of this dream. He pulled his fists in closer to his sides and hissed angrily through his teeth. He grinded his teeth together and pulled his head down to where his chin rested on his chest. He clutched his eyes closed; cold sweat finally began to gather onto his brow.  
  
"Piccolo…don't die…please don't die…I'm so sorry…" Piccolo opened his eyes quickly and looked around. Where was he…and who was sorry? And for what? And why did it sound so much like Gohan?  
  
"Piccolo…please wake up…I'm sorry…so sorry…" Piccolo pulled his eyes back up to the sky which began to rain down large shards of ice that pounded hard around him, yet didn't touch him.  
  
"Piccolo…Piccolo…" The voice boomed sadly over the valley. Piccolo pulled his fists in harder.  
  
"SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP! JUST SHUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUP!!! WAKE ME UP KID! WAAAAAKE MEEEEEE UUUUUUUP!" The words flowed over his tongue louder than he had ever known he could scream. The words did not disappear, instead they kept going on forever. He could hear them go over the ice, miles and miles away from him. He clutched his eyes closed again, his face still towards the sky.  
  
"Piccolo…?" He heard the voice ask, as if he had heard Piccolo scream. Piccolo opened his eyes.  
  
"YES! YES GOHAN! IT'S ME!" He screamed again, just as loud and forcefully as before.  
  
"Piccolo…what…?" The voice boomed confused. Piccolo pulled at his feet.  
  
"JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE KID!" He screamed again. He grabbed his leg and pulled at it, hoping it would come loose and that that would make a difference to getting out of the dream. Piccolo closed his eyes and pulled harder so that the ice would break, but instead of the ice breaking he heard a loud 'SNAP!' Piccolo cried out and looked down at his leg. He had ripped his leg off. Piccolo hissed in momentary pain and then flung his now worthless leg that he had pulled off across the ice. He bent down and started pounding on the ice. Flinging his fists into the ice he felt the winds picking up and the temperature dropping. He grunted as he flung fist after fist into the ice. Small bits and pieces of ice broke away but built back on right after they were gone. Piccolo brought back his fist and cried out, flinging his fist into the ice as hard as he could. The ice did not even shutter.  
  
"DAMMIT!" He screamed. His voice echoed around violently as his distressed body became more and more cold.  
  
"Piccolo? Piccolo! just hang on! I hear you! I hear you now!" He heard the voice again.  
  
"Good Gohan! Now help me out kid!" Piccolo screamed again. He pulled back his fist and with a ball of white energy forming fast in his palm he flung it into the ice. Finally, the ice broke away and shattered. As soon as the ice shattered everything became dark and real. Hot and steamy as if he were in a sauna. Piccolo stood up, he could move again. He took a weary step. His leg had come back too. He looked around. He was still in some horrible dream. He couldn't see anything though, there was complete darkness everywhere he looked and it was hotter than a volcano. He could not even see his own hand in front of his face. He realized something was terribly wrong, something far too wrong. Piccolo brought back his fists and strained his ears for any sound. Momentarily there was no sound whatsoever, so Piccolo relaxed, but as soon as he put his hands down a high pitched sound like someone clawing at a chalkboard roared through his ears. He cried out and clamped his hands over his ears, falling to one knee.  
  
"GOHAN!" He cried out. But there was no answer; he was too vulnerable-ized to yell loud enough for Gohan to hear him. He stood back up and shook at the sound that still rang out deafening him. He opened one eye. To his amazement there was a blinding white light that was starting to flood the room. As soon as he opened his other eye the screeching stopped so abruptly Piccolo's ears were ringing with the sound. He put his hands down and looked at them. There was blood on his hands. His ears had been bleeding. He took a step into the bright white light. As soon as he did he became engulfed in a fiery sensation that sent his nerves on a rampage. He pulled back out of the light.  
  
"What the…" He gasped. He extended his arm and put his hand into the light. His hand became flamed like it was engulfed in pure fire. He quickly snapped his hand back and examined it. The light was burning him, and it was still moving towards him. Piccolo stepped back.  
  
"GOHAN! KID IF YOU CAN HEAR ME WAKE ME UP! GET ME UP ANY WAY YOU CAN! DO IT NOW, GOHAN, DO IT NOW!!!" Piccolo screamed.  
  
"I'm trying Piccolo…what do I do?" He heard the Gohan's small-confused voice again.  
  
"GOHAN! LISTEN TO ME! DO ANYTHING YOU CAN! SHOT ME WITH YOUR KI IF YOU HAVE TO, JUST WAKE ME UP BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" Piccolo screamed. He heard a gasp. Piccolo looked back at the light and saw it moving towards him again.  
  
"Too late for what Piccolo? What's happening?" Piccolo heard Gohan's voice ask quickly and full of fear.  
  
"JUST DO IT GOHAN! DAMMIT KID, DON'T DO THIS TO ME NOW! DO WHATEVER YOU CAN!" Piccolo cried out, and started backing away from the oncoming light again.  
  
"OK Piccolo, if you say so…" Piccolo heard Gohan's small unsure voice reply.  
  
Piccolo pulled his body back against something hard. The vortex in his dream had stopped; there was nowhere else to go.  
  
"IF YOU'RE GOING TO DO ANYTHING GOHAN DO IT NOW!!!" Piccolo screamed. He heard a small gasp and then suddenly his body became engulfed in a bright green light. He felt relieved somehow, relieved from the world. What was happening? He felt himself being carried high above the dream vortex and into the real world. Finally he made it to his own body and he felt himself opening his eyes. He pulled his eyes open and gazed around. The first thing he spotted was small Gohan standing over him. Piccolo was lying on the ground, beaten badly. He pulled himself up onto his elbows. Gohan gasped happily and fell to his knees by Piccolo's side.  
  
"Piccolo! You're alive! But…how…how were you talking to me? You were so far away though…I could barely hear you…" Gohan gazed into Piccolo's face. Piccolo smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about that kid…what I want to know is how I got this way." Piccolo said. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry…we were training…and you told me to give you everything I had…so I shot you with my Kamehameha wave…and the next thing I knew you weren't moving…and…" tears started to form in the young boy's red eyes. He must have been crying hard before this. Piccolo knew what was coming. He didn't want Gohan to cry.  
  
"Don't worry now Gohan, I'm fine…" Piccolo said. Gohan sniffled back his tears and smiled.  
  
"I'm still sorry Piccolo." Gohan said. Piccolo grunted and then stood up wearily.  
  
"Pah…sorry for what? This just proves that you've obviously become very very strong over the years. I don't think you should be sorry for being strong." Piccolo said. Gohan looked down.  
  
"I guess…" He replied under his breath. Piccolo rubbed his arm. It was badly injured. Gohan bit his lower lip and quickly looked up, a confused expression suddenly lined his face.  
  
"But Piccolo…if you don't remember what happened…does that mean you don't remember our training?" Gohan asked. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and frowned. He thought a moment. No, he didn't remember. He guessed it was probably because of the hit that jarred something in his head to forget.  
  
"No…I don't." Was all Piccolo simply said. Gohan's eyes became skeptic and his eyebrows were pulled into a frown.  
  
"Oh…" Gohan said. Piccolo pulled his arms up and crossed them over his massive chest.  
  
"Alright Gohan, now that I'm alive let's get back to training." Piccolo said and then pulled back his fist and fell into a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you sure Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo grunted.  
  
"Don't question me Gohan, just do as I say." Piccolo snapped. Gohan pulled back slightly at Piccolo remarks but did not argue. That was probably what made Gohan and Piccolo's friendship so close. Gohan didn't let Piccolo's remarks get to him; he let them go in one ear and right out the other. That was what made Gohan a true friend. Their friendship wouldn't have lasted this long if Gohan was a stubborn kid. Piccolo knew this far too well, when Piccolo needed Gohan he was right there beside him, when Piccolo trained Gohan he complained but didn't let himself get discouraged by Piccolo's harsh training techniques. Piccolo was far too skeptic about their friendship. He knew the friendship was there; he just didn't seem to admit it.  
  
So maybe there were things that he knew later on that made Gohan and Piccolo friends, but the dream was a reminder of what the power of friendship can do. And what makes it such a great moral is that when a dream is your nightmare a friend is right beside you, through thick and thin, hot and cold, big and small. There was no height you couldn't achieve when you had a friend.  
  
With The Dream Of a Lifetime.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
*Didn't I tell you? It was way too short, but don't worry, I got a LONG one coming, this one is going to be great! Just wait till I post it in about a month…I'm so slow at doing things…makes you wonder how I do in school…* 


End file.
